On the basis of prior supportive data from the laboratory, it was proposed that an investigation be made of the feasibility of teaching college students a careful experimental strategy for the self-control of mental distractions as a means of improving academic study in the applied educational setting of the students' everyday natural environment. Experimental procedure involves both laboratory and natural setting; the data are recorded on a simple, modified portable cassette tape, and then transferred to computer for all analyses. Eye movement data are employed as correlative validation criteria for student report of mental distraction. In addition to the influence of distraction reduction upon student eye movement patterns, other dependent variables include measures of reading comprehension and indices of overall academic performance.